


is someone watching all the things that we do (or am i high right now?)

by berryguuk



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Drug Use, Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Smoking, Top Choi Yeonjun, Underage Smoking, Weed, whiny soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryguuk/pseuds/berryguuk
Summary: ✦ maybe it was the weed. or maybe it was the way he loved his best friend.or✦soobin and yeonjun get high in yeonjun’s room and realize they’ve been putting back their feelings.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	is someone watching all the things that we do (or am i high right now?)

The strong scent of weed was all that could be smelled in the small room, the towels at the crack of the door stopping the smell from seeping into the rest of yeonjun’s parent’s house. The window was open as far as it could go, though it barely helped the aroma, if anything it was helping to spread it outside.

“Fuck,” Yeonjun’s voice was gravely and strained terribly, trying his best to hold the thick smoke in his lungs. He was sure his eyes were redder than cherries, but he was too spaced out to care. His mind was so fuzzy he almost forgot about his best friend, Soobin, beside him, who was just as (maybe even more) stoned as him, the poor boy so far gone.

It was Soobin’s first time ever smoking, and he had the pleasure of doing it with Yeonjun. He originally planned to just stay for a while, being as he was always too scared to do anything like Yeonjun ever did. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents, who always frowned upon how close the two were. Hell, his parents truthfully didn’t even want him anywhere near the older. But, what they don’t know can’t hurt them, right?

It took way too much convincing than necessary to get Soobin to stay with him while he smoked, the older having to pull out his infamous puppy eyes. “Please, Binnie? I don’t wanna smoke by myself,” his words were trailed, trying to achieve his goal of making Soobin stay. 

“But hyung, you know I-“ “But Binnie,” Yeonjun’s pouty lips were too much for Soobin to handle, so eventually he decided to stay. I mean, who could resist Yeonjun’s cute puppy eyes? 

That led them here, laying on Yeonjun’s twin sized bed, higher than the clouds. They both felt absolutely fucking baked, their senses clouded with the drug. Soobin sat up to grab the clear bong, feeling the green marijuana leaves that were engraved into the glass. He took another hit of the bowl, blowing the smoke out nearly expertly (considering it was his first time smoking) and laying back down gently

Yeonjun didn’t even notice the way Soobin was cuddling up to him. He didn’t notice the leg thrown around his waist. He didn’t notice Soobin talking until he felt a light tickle of breath on his neck, which snapped him back into his senses. “Hmm?” He questioned, absentmindedly teaching his hand down to grasp onto the leg across his torso. 

“I’m bored,” Soobin pouted, his voice high and whiny, “I got high with you, now make me un-bored.” Towards the end of his sentence, he started giggling. “Is that even a word, hyung?” His giggling made Yeonjun start to chuckle a bit, turning onto his side so that he was facing Soobin.

“You’re fucked up.”

“So are you, hyung.”

They gave each other dopey smiles, Soobin leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yeonjun’s bare chest. The older took his hand that wasn’t on soobin’s hip and moved it so it was resting on his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He shifted his hips slightly, trying to get comfortable on the small bed. Soobin let out a small whine that (thankfully) was barely noticeable.

But, do you know what was noticeable? 

The bulge poking into Yeonjun’s thigh, and the way Soobin’s fingers tightened around the older’s bicep. They laid unmoving for a second, Soobin’s eyes were squinted from the weed, but glossed over with embarrassment as they looked at each other.

Yeonjun waited a moment before moving his hips again experimentally, his hazy mind sober enough to register the way Soobin closed his eyes and whined shamelessly. Normally, Soobin would avoid talking, or even remotely thinking, about anything sexual, being as his parents were so strict on him. Yeonjun doubted he even knew how to jerk off properly with the way he was sheltered, his parents constantly being up his ass.

“Someone’s needy, hm?” Soobin just swallowed thickly and nodded, moving his hips as subtly as he could. He stuffed his face into Yeonjun’s neck, mumbling some incoherent words. He felt a fire in his veins, that kind of embarrassed him, being so turned on so quick wasn’t anything to brag about. “What was that?” Yeonjun asked as he slid his hand down to the bulge poking him, gently grabbing it.

Soobin’s reaction was so cute to Yeonjun, all of the drawn out whines and whimpers leaving the boy’s pouty lips were like music to Yeonjun’s ears. “F-Feels good, hyung-g,” Soobin stuttered out a reply, grabbing Yeonjun’s wrist where it palmed the younger boy through his sweats.

“You’re so sensitive, baby, it’s so cute.” Yeonjun’s hand stroked Soobin’s clothed shaft, teasing the boy as much as he could. Soobin’s face was blissed out, eyes red and shut, head thrown back as his hips swayed forward.

It made Soobin blush at the thought of his best friend doing this to him, making him writhe beneath him as Yeonjun did dirty things to him. They had always been close, but never this intimate. He couldn’t focus on anything except the hand over his sweats, and the plain white pleasure in the bottom of his stomach. 

He felt Yeonjun’s bulge as well, and the way the other got hard, for him, made his chest swell with pride. “Can I, hyung?” His eyes were trained on the outline of Yeonjun’s cock in the other’s sweats when he asked, so Yeonjun knew what he was asking. He nodded and moved his hand inside of Soobin’s pants, his warm hand wrapping around the other’s cock diligently.

The contact made Soobin’s hips immediately buck up, a pretty gasp leaving his pink lips as he tried to reach down to Yeonjun’s clothed cock. “So good for your hyung,” Yeonjun cooed as he moved his hand up, softly flicking his thumb over the slit and using precum as a type of lubricant. Soobin sat up to straddle Yeonjun, pulling off his sweats as he moved. 

He reached his hand down, having much easier access to the boy’s half-hard cock. He spat on his hand, pulling down Yeonjun’s sweats swiftly. “Wait, bin-ah,” Yeonjun’s voice was calm, yet it still made Soobin snap his eyes up in fear. Was he doing it wrong? He was ready to go to the bathroom and cry his eyes out (and probably hide forever) if his hyung became uncomfortable because of him.

Yeonjun swore he could see the anxiety drain the color of Soobin’s face, and he let out a small giggle. “Can you pass me the bong, Bin?” Soobin just nodded shakily as he reached over to the bong, handing it over to Yeonjun as he let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding in. “Why are you so nervous? Chill out, baby.” Yeonjun was aware he probably sounded like a middle aged hippie, the thought making him giggle slightly.

He lit the bong up, waiting for it to boil before taking a deep breath in, his lungs filling up with the strong smoke. He quickly grabbed Soobin’s throat, pulling him down to where their lips were barely grazing each other’s. Then he carefully pushed the smoke out, directly into Soobin’s mouth.

Soobin’s heart was racing and he was almost positive the other boy could feel it, but he turned his focus to capturing the smoke in his lungs. He pulled away, chopping the smoke in his mouth, before exhaling slowly, watching their combined smoke fill the room. 

“You’re so fucking hot, junnie,” the statement filled into thin air as Soobin ground his hips down to where the head of his dick grazed Yeonjun’s shaft. They both let out a loud moan, Soobin’s thighs tightening around the other boy’s sides. 

Yeonjun quickly laid the bong down and put his hands on Soobin’s waist, slipping them down to the other boy’s plump cheeks. Soobin went back to what he was doing, his mind a bit more hazy (if that was possible) than it was before. His hand wrapped back around Yeonjun’s length, hearing a slight hiss escape the older boy. He rocked his hips forward slightly, pushing his cock up against Yeonjun’s and wrapping his hand around both.

Soobin let out a loud whine, scrunching his eyes and biting his lip. “Fuck, binnie,” Yeonjun’s voice was gravely and rough, his head thrown back in ecstasy. His body felt nothing short of tingly in all of his limbs, all the way from the top of his head to tips of his toes. His cock was throbbing with need as Soobin started thrusting upwards into his hand alongside Yeonjun. 

The thrusts were sloppy and Soobin’s legs were wobbly, Yeonjun being able to tell that he was nervous. So the older reached up and grabbed Soobin’s chin, gently pulling him down to touch their lips together in a needy, unstable kiss. Soobin whimpered into Yeonjun’s mouth at the force of the kiss, and all of the love that traveled through it. 

“Please, Yeonjun-hyung, need you,” his voice was cracking and he thrusted upward, feeling Yeonjun start to snap his hips up as well. A dribble of precum flowed down onto his hand, producing a better slide and indicating he was close. “H-Hyung!” Soobin’s voice was high pitched and full of pleasure as he arched his back, cumming onto Yeonjun’s dick and hand.

He felt butterflies swarm up through his stomach as he came, bucking his hips when Yeonjun brought his hand up to the other’s nipple, toying with it. “Cumming already? So cute, Soobin-ah,” his voice was light and breathy, showing that he was also close, seeing how fucked out Soobin was just spurring on his orgasm further. 

“Soobin, fuck, grab the bong,” he strained out, a groan following his words. Soobin nodded, shivering slightly as he felt his softening cock being pressed up against Yeonjun’s once again. His hand reached down, picking up the bong and grabbing the lighter. He waited until it boiled, quickly breathing in the smoke and pressing his lips against Yeonjun’s like he taught him.

Within a second, he felt Yeonjun cum all over his cock, a hand reaching up to Soobin’s hair and pulling roughly. It made Soobin whimper, his brain completely shutting down for a moment as he ground his hips down. It made Yeonjun arch his back with sensitivity, quickly taking his hand off of their cocks. 

It was quiet for a moment, the only thing being heard was their labored breaths. Both of their chests were heaving, the marijuana in their brain hindering their thoughts. It wasn’t until they heard the door open, did they realize what was going on. 

“Choi Soobin! You’re in deep shit, mister!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real fic don’t hate🥺


End file.
